Power amplifiers are generally used for high-output-power applications. High output power, however, is typically at odds with other design factors such as linearity and power-efficiency. To accomplish these goals simultaneously, power amplifiers usually must have optimum harmonic termination impedance at the input and the output. External circuit techniques are typically employed to provide such optimum terminations. These circuits, however, generally are complex and area-consumptive, and sometimes have limited bandwidth.